


teenage fever

by i_guess_the_tables_shifted



Series: spiderman au drabbles [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Late Night Conversations, tom holland's version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_guess_the_tables_shifted/pseuds/i_guess_the_tables_shifted
Summary: She wakes up to a text, which surprises her because no one in their right mind would be up before eleven o'clock on a Saturday.to: Pipes :)from: sparky :]7:34 a.m.Hey Pipes! Do you want to get ice cream later on today?Nobody except, Jason Fucking Grace.or the one where Piper comes to terms with her feelings for a certain blonde dork.





	teenage fever

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, i hope you guys like it. please let me know if you want me to write more. :)

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _12:50 a.m._ **

_r u up loser?_

Three dots appear at the bottom of her screen. They disappear then reappear again. She bites her lip in anticipation. This time he sends his response.

**_to: resting bitch face ;p_**

**_from: annoying hoe :/_ **

**** ** _12:51 a.m._ **

_yh._

To be honest she doesn’t even know why she texted him in the first place. She’d been feeling weird as of late. Like she actually..._cared_ about things. She shudders at the thought. This is the type of shit _Jason _does. She snaps out of her thoughts rather quickly when she realizes she hasn’t answered Leo in - she checks the time on her phone - _three minutes_! She mentally kicks herself for getting so consumed in her thoughts.

**_to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _12:53 a.m._ **

_good._

She takes in a shaky breath as she waits for his answer.

**_to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _12:53 a.m._ **

_is everything ok?_

_No! S_he wants to say. _No, I’m not okay! _She wants to tell _somebody _\- _anybody -_how she’s feeling, but how does one express how weird they’re feeling to their best friend. 

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _12:54 a.m._ **

_yeah_

Wrong answer. Now he’s sure to press for answers. What’s even worse is how quickly he responds.

_ **to: resting bitch face ;p**_

_ **from: annoying hoe :/**_

_ **12:54 a.m.**_

_ok, now i know something’s wrong. first, u text me at one in the morning and second, u don’t say “yeah”. well, at least like that._

“_Fuck_,” she curses. Why couldn’t she keep emotions in check like a normal person? And why did she have such an observant best friend? 

_ **to: annoying hoe :/** _

_ **from: resting bitch face ;p** _

_ **12:55 a.m.**_

_first of all, it’s not “one in the morning” it’s 12:55, second of all i can say “yeah” whenever i want to, third of all i hate u._

Three simple words with a world of meaning but Leo, of course, knows better than to take offense. 

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _12:56 a.m._**

_yh, yh. but seriously...what’s up?_

She groans as she queues up _Netflix_ on her computer, knowing full well that Leo’s not going to drop the topic anytime _soon_. (_Again, _why did she have such an observant best friend?) She quickly scrolls through the movie options before ultimately deciding on_ Carrie_.

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _12:56 a.m._**

_fine. what do u want to know?_

She starts up the movie, quickly getting wrapped up in it before realizing that Leo’s already answered her.

** **

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _12:57 a.m._**

_i wanna know why you’ve been acting weird around jason._

She _swears_ her heart stops for a second before beating at an abnormal rate, followed by a _horrible _fluttery feeling at the pit of her stomach (which seems to happen _a lot _at the mention of his name).

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _1:07 a.m._**

_how do i act weird around jason?_

** **

She thinks long and hard about how she acts around Jason. Nothing so far seemed to spark any oddities. She doesn’t treat him any differently than she does Leo.

**_to: resting bitch face ;p_**

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _1:07 a.m._**

_r u serious?_

She scowls. What does he mean by that? 

** to** **_: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _1:08 a.m._ **

_deadly. tell me how i act “weird” around jason._

At this point, the movie’s been _long _forgotten, currently being used as background noise for her highly stressful situation.

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _1:09 a.m._**

_secondly, u always have this fond look on ur face whenever he is near._

She blinks. Once. Twice. _Huh?_

_ **to: annoying hoe :/** _

_ **from: resting bitch face ;p** _

_ **1:10 a.m.**_

_no, i don’t._

_Fond look on my face my ass. _If there’s one thing you can count on, it’s Piper McLean _never _going soft.

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _1:10 a.m._**

_unless u r constantly looking at urself in the mirror there is no way you could possibly see urself._

Does he have a point? Yes. Does that mean she would ever admit that? Hell no. She throws her hair into a messy bun while waiting for a response.

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _1:10 a.m._**

_as i was saying, u also seem to spend time with him more._

She audibly scoffs in disagreement, knowing full well that he’s right once again.

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _1:11 a.m._**

_****if i admit that i spend time with him will you leave me alone?_

She sits up, anxiety practically oozing out of her. Why was Leo so determined to prove that she liked Jason? Were there any other things that she subconsciously does around him that other people noticed too? Did she like Jason? Sure, he understands her although he can be oblivious at times. And his sarcasm rivals her own (which was surprising by the way). And the way it seems like he’s been aged beyond his years yet still holds an essence of innocence. Or how his face lights up when he talks about topics he’s passionate about. How the scar on his upper lip curves into a little crescent whenever he smiles. How he has a tattoo of his sister’s birthday in Roman numerals because she’s the only family he has right now. How he is so unbearably happy regardless of all the shit he’s been through. How he’s adorable at times and how he makes her want to punch his lights out for being so stupid. How he’s just so...beautiful. _Ugh! _She gets out of her, very comfortable mind you, bed just so she can faceplant into her pillows. Did she not just say that she doesn’t go soft? “Stupid Jason. Stupid, stupid feelings,” she grumbles. A chime from her phone startles her out of her pity party. Tentatively, she lifts her head and grabs her phone. The notification is from Leo, of course.

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _1:13 a.m._ **

_idk. _

Her anxiety bubbles up again, thousands of “_what if” _scenarios flit throughout her head.

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _1:14 a.m._ **

_leo. what if i _ **do** _ like him? what if he doesn’t like me back? what if he _ **does ** _like me back? what if i _ _**don’t **like him back?_

She can’t bear the thought of losing Jason as a friend because even though she might not show it, she cares about her friends. Hell, she might even consider them _family _and that’s a _big _deal.

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe_ **

** _1:14 a.m._ **

_whoa, whoa. calm down, piper. i didn’t know this meant so much to u_ _._

Was he serious? Of course it meant a lot to her, she could possibly lose one of her best friends over a stupid crush.

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _1:15 a.m._ **

_well, now u know._

This was all too frustrating and confusing and she had too many questions. _When did I start liking Jason? Why did I start liking Jason? Did he feel the same way? _

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _1:15 a.m._ **

_ok, ok. but, one, if u do like him i’m sure it won’t be the worst thing in the world. two, there’s no way of knowing unless u ask and if he likes u back then u guys can date and be all mushy. three, if u don’t actually like him and if he likes u i’m sure he’s not gonna get mad or anything like that._

She appreciates Leo’s reassurances. She appreciates him for being there for her while she is currently having an exponential crisis. She appreciates him for being one of her only friends even though she’s an outcast. She almost considers changing his contact name. _Almost._

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _1:16 a.m._ **

_thanks leo. i really needed that._

His reply comes quick.

** _to: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _from: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _1:16 a.m._ **

_yh, ik i’m awesome. now leave me alone so i can get my beauty sleep. i suggest u do the same._

She cracks a small smile as she types up her response.

** _to: annoying hoe :/_ **

** _from: resting bitch face ;p_ **

** _1:16 a.m._ **

_goodnight leo._

She turns off her phone and curls up under the covers, knowing that even though her problems aren’t solved, she can sleep easier knowing her inner turmoil has been partially solved.

She wakes up to a text, which surprises her because no one in their right mind would be up before eleven o'clock on a _Saturday_.

** _to: Pipes :)_ **

** _from: sparky :]_ **

** _7:34 a.m._ **

_Hey Pipes! Do you want to get ice cream later on today?_

Nobody except, Jason _Fucking _Grace.

** _to: sparky :]_ **

** _from: Pipes :)_ **

** _11:48 a.m._ **

_sure, what time?_

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
